


love scenario

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, JFC, M/M, Oneshot, Stenny - Freeform, im warning you dont read this its probably shitty, send me some help, vent - Freeform, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soft and mildly angsty stenny oneshot(i wrote this uncapitalised characters don't mind that)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens (mentioned), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak (Mentioned), Kyle Broflovski/Jimmy Valmer (Mentioned), Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (mentioned), Token Black/Nichole Daniels (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	love scenario

stan got out of his bed as usual at 8:00

he didn't care anymore about being late, he's used to the shouts he gains from mr.garrison and the rest of the teachers, nothing new.

the boy walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth,

he didn't really care about himself but atleast he did brush his teeth, not wanting to smell like absolute dog shit.

once he was done he dragged himself out and put on his clothes,

feeling brave today, even though sad as ever, he did not wear the "100% hemp" shirt.

stan opens the door and walks downstairs, smelling shelly's vegan pancakes.

he sat down on the kitchen table and poured himself some cereal, then pouring the milk.

he ate somewhat quick, got up and walked outside after putting on his jacket, after all it was november.

stan finally pulled up to the bus stop, standing at his usual spot, between kyle and..

kenny.

the boy with the orange parka, almost never taking it off.

he knew he had the messiest dirty blonde hair,

scars and bandaids all over his body,

and those lovely..

lovely freckles sprinkled all over him like some cupcake you'd see heidi turner eating at tweak bros coffee.

but to stan he wasn't just a regular friend, he loved him.

he couldn't let him know could he?

sighing, he opened his phone and started scrolling through his instagram feed.

looking at jimmy and kyle, craig and tweek, nichole and token, bebe and clyde...

it made him sad.

it made stan wish he had that with kenny.

romance, love, affection.

could he tell him? never in a million years.

sure, kenny is out and proud as pan, but he probably has his eyes on someone like butters, or eric.

he laughed at his thoughts.

eric?

sure, the guy was pretty cute, definetely not his type, but kenny wouldn't date someone like him.

but who is he kidding, of course kenny would date eric over him, they were best friends after all.

finally, the bus arrives.

the boys walk to their usual spots in the back.

stan glances at wendy.

oh,

he completely forgot,

he used to be in a relationship with wendy.

god fucking damn it.

how would they react if stan and kenny would start dating?

sure, they definetely weren't homophobic, they're genderfluid, and poly.

but, after being on and off for so many years,

he isn't sure how they'd react.

mixed feelings? maybe.

maybe not.

fuck it, who cares about someone's opinion when you're in love?

that's right.

stan marsh does.

the bus arrives, and the lady driving yells at them to get out, or else she'd do something like carving their guts out.

"so, what class do y'all losers have first?" eric asked.  


"i have math..." stan sighed.  


"oh! so do i!" kenny enthusiastically said.

"so that leaves me and cartman in spanish, shit." kyle sighed, clearly not looking forward to spending 50 minutes with cartman's bullshit.

stan was about to say something, but the bell rang.

"alright stan the man, let's go before garrison throws us out of the window" kenny smiled and put his arm around stan's shoulders.

eric and kyle waved at them before turning around.

after walking for a bit, and then up the stairs, they arrived to class, this time not late.

huh, how surprising.

they took their usual seats in the back near the window.

as soon as the last students came in, the teacher started talking about math, to stan it sounded like a choir of people saying some weird words, but hey,

isn't that what always happens when you don't pay attention?

stan heard something fall onto his desk.

it sounded like paper,

oh fuck, hopefully not a new test he forgot about.

stan, obviously startled looked down and saw a piece of folded paper.

oh, so they're doing this again just like in elementary?

note passing or whatever it's called?

he opened it, and to his surprise, it was something directed to him.

_"hey stan, are u free 2day? let's go watch a movie lol." _

he'd recognise the writing style wherever, it's from kenny.

he grabbed his pencil and started writing:

_"but doesn't eric have tutoring? and kyle basketball practice?"_

he passed the note to kenny, and kenny after reading it, started writing.  


_"just you and me ;)"_

the fuck?!  


is kenny flirting?

he would **never **decline, if it's kenny.

obviously excited, he wrote:

_"sure man :D"_

passing the note to kenny, he smiled,

and to his surprise, kenny smiled back.

damn, his man/woman/person killing smile is always the same.

charming as ever.

* * *

finally, after 6 hours of using their brain,

kenny and stan started heading to the local cinema,

"so my dude, what do you wanna watch?" kenny asked.

"uh, i have no idea but can i ask you something?" stan said, unsure

oh god, he was going to confess.

gather up your bullshit stan, man up!

"sure dude, what's up?" kenny said, slightly worried.

ok stan here goes.

"i.. uh"

"i like you."

stan covered his face in his hands, not wanting to see the possible judgemental face of kenny.

"dude! you scared the life out of me!"

kenny said, clearly relieved.

"and uh, i like you, too."

stan could not believe his ears.

_i like you, too_ ringed in his hears like church bells.

this couldn't be real!

stan pinched himself, as an effort to wake himself up from the "dream" he was having.

he felt it.

he felt the pinch,

and once he did, he started to cry.

"dude? dude! what's wrong?!" kenny whisper-shouted, worried sick.

the mccormick boy pulled him into a hug.

"i-i thought you-" stan sobs

"wouldn't like me back."

kenny looked shocked.

"you idiot, of course i like you back! i've been dropping hints since 7th grade!"

stan pulled away from the hug.

"r-really?"

"yes you dumbfuck!"

kenny sighed

"i got worried, i thought you were about to tell me something like you having a terminal illness."

stan, eyes swollen from crying, smiled.

after a while just standing there, smiling at eachother, in the middle of the streets, kenny gathered up the courage and asked:

"so, what movie are we watching for our first date?"

stan smiled and started thinking,

"oh, maybe the goldfinch? i heard good stuff about it."

"your choice, stan the man!" kenny smiled and grabbed him from the hand, and they entered the lounge of the theatre.  


**Author's Note:**

> zoo wee mama  
thanks for reading this bullshit ride  
ushdgsh


End file.
